Song Shuffle
by msbookworm93
Summary: I did the Song Shuffle Challenge for my favorite companion and our favorite Time Lord. I hope you like it!


**I'm doing the Song Shuffle Challenge. For people who don't know what it is, here are the rules;**

**Put your playlist on shuffle and put it to a song. **

**Write until the song ends.**

**No skipping songs.**

**Do this for 10 different songs. **

**These are for the 10****th**** Doctor and Rose Tyler. I don't know if they will stay on cannon or not, I haven't decided yet. **

**I do NOT own Doctor Who; I just absolutely love the show. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, hope you like it **

Do You Want Me ~ Hilary Duff

I'm not a normal person. Most people would probably freak out if they were saved by an alien would want to be checked into a mental ward at a hospital. No, I joined The Doctor. He's the man that saved me and the Timelord who I am absolutely in love with.

The Doctor always lets me know that I'm needed, but at times it feels like he doesn't even know who I am, maybe it's because I haven't gotten the hang of traveling with this new Doctor yet. I open my mouth and say something stupid and it probably makes it look like I'm out of my mind. But in the end I know that he cares for me. I know this because I am pretty sure that he loves me to, I asked him, "Do you want me?" He answered "Yes."

Think Of Me ~ Phantom of the Opera

There they were, standing on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay, not wanting to have to say goodbye. They never defined their love, but Rose Tyler told him to think of her often. "Don't think of the way things might have been" is what she told him when he told her that he didn't want her to go.

"It seems so long ago." He told her, when in reality it had only been a few days. "Think of me, there will never be a day when I don't think of you" He told her through their tears.

"I love you." She told him. He never got to respond because he quickly faded away. "There will never be a day that I won't think of you either, Doctor." She whispered to herself later that day.

To Make You Feel My Love ~ Josh Kelly

"I will always be there for you, Rose. I will do whatever I can to make you feel my love." He whispered to her that night as they were sitting on the couch watching a sad chick flick. "I'll never do you wrong." The Doctor was making all of these promises to Rose, knowing that he will do all in his power to keep them.

"I know you will Doctor. I have complete trust in you." She looked at him as she said this.

"I'll go to the ends of the earth for you, I love you." The Doctor told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Make You Mine ~ 2 A.M Club

I looked you right in the eyes, but I couldn't see. I listened but I couldn't hear. Please tell me what I have to do to make you mine. I'm trying so hard to do what you want me to do. I love you Doctor, but I can't seem to do anything that will help our situation. I want to try and talk it out, but you always tend to change the subject. You once told me that one star can never shine twice. I don't want to burn out quite yet. I don't want to go back to my boring old life back in London. "Doctor, what can I do to make you mine?"

"What are you talking about Rose?" He asked back, not wanting to talk about the conversation.

"I love you, but I can never make you mine." She told him sadly as he worked over the console. Acting as if he hadn't even heard what she said.

Picture to Burn ~ Taylor Swift

"I can't believe that Mickey would just go and throw away everything we had. I'm so done with him Doctor." I was sitting in the Library in the TARDIS venting about walking in on Mickey sleeping with another girl. "I told him that coming back to the TARDIS would be bad for his health. I have a trusty Doctor who can show him how sorry he would be for doing this to me. He was lying to me the whole time." She then went over to the opposite side of the room and grabbed all of her pictures with them, threw them in a bin and burned them. "There now he is just another picture to burn." When she said this, The Doctor just smiled and said "I know just the place to go."

Here without You ~ 3 Days Grace

"Rose Tyler-" He then faded away and that was when The Doctor let his tears fall. It was in that moment when he realized that he would never get to see his beautiful Rose again. He had heard that life was overrated, and he had to agree. "I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams." He spoke aloud as he looked across the room at a picture the two of them from when they had gone to 2012, just after The Doctor got back from lighting the torch for the Olympics. "Tonight, it's only you and me, in my dreams. I love you Rose Tyler."

So She Dances ~ Josh Groban

Rose was dressed up in a beautiful dress. I wanted to ask her to dance, but she looked so beautiful over at the window swaying in the moonlight. A waltz is playing in the background, and I see her start dancing to herself. She's crying because of how touching the melody is. I am about to ask her to dance, when I see her moving in and out of the crowd.  
This is my chance, but where do I start? She is dancing to the rhythm of my beating hearts, and she doesn't even realize it. She is silently calling to me. I can't keep watching, I want to give up the breath taking view of her dancing to tell her that I love her.  
I'm dancing with you know. Everyone is watching us now. What more could I ask for? Actually, that is exactly what I could ask for. That was just a sight in my head. I really need to go tell her how beautiful she is. She's dancing across the floor, and I'm going to go dance with her and tell her how much I love her. This time, it will be a reality, I hope.

Love Only Knows ~ Josh Groban

I have tried to hold back my feelings for Rose for so long. Would it be alright it if we just forgot the world tonight? I want her to take me away from the games that we play.  
"Will I ever see you again?" She asked me with tears in her eyes as we stood on the beach. I answer her as best as I could. "Love only knows, Rose. I want to be able to see you again.  
I was able to see her again, she was able to break through and make it back to me. "Love only knows" She told me with a smile on her face as I asked her how in the world she was able to make it back to me.  
Those three words seem to be the answer to almost any question we ask each other if it's a question with serious meaning behind it.  
"I can't live without you Rose."

Just A Dream ~ Nelly

I was thinking about us again. I was wishing that she could come back. I thought that we were going to actually be together until she died. I should have known that it would never happen. I should have known that we were going to be separated. I'm traveling in the TARDIS thinking of any possible way to see her again. I see her everywhere I turn. I wish she could have actually known how much I am in love with her. I should have known that our life together would only be just a dream. I want her back with me, but it will never happen. She is trapped in that parallel universe with no way back to me. I was thinking about her, me, and us. I am going back to the places we travelled too, wishing she could come back, then I realized that it only ever be just a dream, because she's gone and I'll never get her back.

Teenage Dream ~ Katy Perry

I love how The Doctor makes me feel. He brought me to life. Before I met him, my life was extremely dreary. I have no regrets when it comes to him. I'm trying to convince him that we can do this. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. I can't sleep. Let's run away. My heart stops when you look at me. This is real." I can tell that my argument is starting to get his resolve to waiver. "You once told me that you could dance and you have the moves. Well, we could dance all night. Come on Doctor, it's just you and I."  
"Rose, I want this more than anything, but we have to consider that logic of what could happen if we actually were to do this." The Doctor told me, though there isn't much resolve left in his countenance, as he leans forward to kiss me once again.  
"This is real, Doctor. Take a chance, don't ever look back." I tell him once more. "Do you love me Doctor?"  
"You know I do, Rose."  
"Then come on Doctor. Don't you ever look back on this, we'll have no regrets." And with that said, we went off to his room and lived both of our teenage dreams.


End file.
